New York City
by musicrox14
Summary: The HOA students are in New York City. They just graduated when Nina gets raped. SVU comes in to solve the case. Nina sees Sasha, an old friend from Union. Will the case be solved sooner than most cases? Rated T for content.
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if House of Anubis, Law & Order; SVU, & Canterwood Crest came together? BTW, I do NOT own House of Anubis, SVU, OR Canterwood Crest! **

**At Anubis House **

Nina- Hey guys, since we'll be graduating this year, why not move to America so we can all be together after we graduate?

Amber- I LOVE the idea! What about you guys?

Fabian, Alfie, Mick, & Jerome- I'm cool with that. As long as we are all in the same neighborhood, I'm cool with it.

Everyone else (including KT, Willow, Piper, & Poppy) - Amazing. I love the idea!

Nina- Great. I'll call one of my old friends whose dad runs a real estate company to find us a neighborhood where we can all live together later.

(BTW, Nina's Gran died & she's still getting over it. Her funeral was postponed until Nina returns to America)

**At Canterwood Crest Academy **

Sasha- Paige, I love that we'll be staying together in New York City! Do you mind if Callie comes too?

Paige- Of course Sasha. My parents already figured that you'd want to bring Callie along. Everything's all set for summer break.

Sasha- I know. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all. After all, this is the first time that the three of us; You, me & Callie. It still gives me goose bumps just thinking about it.

Paige- I know you're nervous. I would be too if I just got a boyfriend before summer & my two best friends & I were going over one of my best friend's house. Which reminds me, do your parents know that Callie & I want to stay at your place next summer?

Sasha- Yup. All set for next summer.

Callie- Almost ready for school? I can't believe that we'll be staying at your place this summer Paige.

Paige- Yeah almost set. I can't believe it either!

**After House of Anubis students graduate… (Nina's POV)**

Me- I can't believe we're finally here! I missed this place.

Fabian- What city are we moving into anyways?

Me- We are moving into one of the biggest & busiest cities in New England (Where Nina grew up), New York City.

Amber- Really? That's amazing! Isn't NYC the city with the most fashion ever?

Me- Yes Amber.

**At Paige's House (Sasha's POV)**

Paige- So good to be home. I missed being here, aside from all of the plants.

(Callie, Paige, & I all laugh)

Me- I know. I love being here.

Callie- Will your parents be mad if we sleep anywhere other than the guest rooms? I remember Sasha telling me that at Heather's house, her parents got really mad at her when she slept in Heather's room by accident since they were watching a movie.

Paige- Heck no. My parents only care that we get sleep. Sasha, is that true though?

Me- Yes. Heather & I were about to punch the wall until common sense hit us. We realized that if we broke any bones, we wouldn't be able to ride until the bone healed.

**At Nina & Fabian's new house (Nina's POV) **

Fabian- Nina, how could you afford all of this?

Me- Well, when Gran died, Amber's parents adopted me. She knew I would need a place to stay over the holidays.

Fabian- Oh. Well Nina, I guess we shall get to bed. (Covers a yawn) Probably best in two different rooms since our marriage isn't until August. I still can't believe Amber's planning the wedding.

Me- Ok, well night Fabian.

Just before Nina fell asleep. (Fabian was already asleep. It was midnight)

Me- Who's there. Hello?

Rufus- Awww. Don't you recognize me Nina?

Me- Rufus. I Th…thought you were d...d….dead.

Rufus- Well then, I guess I tricked you & your friends very well. Including Victor Rodemnaar, Jr.

Me- Get Away from me!

Rufus takes off his clothes & Nina's. You get what happened from there.

Me- STOP IT RUFUS!

Rufus leaves.

Me- FABIAN!

Fabian runs in.

Fabian-Nina what's the matter?

Me- I've been raped. (Crying)

Fabian- I'll call the police. Then you're going to go with them to the hospital to find out what happened.

Me- OK.

**In the Special Victims Unit Squadroom. **

Captain Cragen- There was an eighteen year old girl who was raped last night. Her boyfriend knows & trusts only this team. Olivia, I want you to interview the victim. Elliot, I want you to interview the boyfriend.

Detectives Olivia Benson & Elliot Stabler- Alright captain.

**At Mercy General Hospital (Olivia's POV) **

Me- Hi, I'm detective Olivia Benson. What's your name?

Nina- Hi, I'm Nina Martin.

Me- Hi Nina. Do you have any family we can call to let them know you're here?

Nina- No. Wait, yes. Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Mara Jaffray, Joy Mercer, & KT Rush, along with Amber' parents.

Me- OK. Are there any other Martins we can call?

Nina- No. My parents died in a car crash & Gran died last year.

Me- I'm so sorry. Who were your parents? Maybe we've investigated your parent's death.

Nina- My father was Theodore Martin & my mother was Sarah Martin, her maiden name was Blake.

Me- OK, well we'll see what we can do. We have investigated your parents' death. It was a case I helped with.

Nina- Could you please send Amber & Patricia in when they get here?

Me- Sure Nina.

**In the hallway (Fabian's POV) **

Detective Stabler- Hello. I'm detective Stabler, but you can call me Elliot.

Me- Hi Elliot, I'm Fabian.

Elliot- Fabian, do you know exactly what happened to your girlfriend?

Me- Well, all I know is that she was raped & that she knows who it is.

Elliot- Did she tell you who raped her? I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help Nina. If it feels like I'm interrogating you, let me know.

Me- It's fine. She didn't tell me, but I think I already know who did it.

Elliot- Who?

Me- Rufus. Rufus Zeno.

Elliot- Why do you think that?

Me- Well, Nina felt that someone was watching her since we came here after we graduated from Anubis house, which is in England, where I'm from. Actually, the only American graduate students are Nina & Eddie. She told me that it was a blonde man, so I narrowed it down to Rufus, Eddie, Mick, & Jerome. Eddie, Mick & Jerome already know that Nina & I are engaged, so I knew it was Rufus.

Elliot- Well, let me talk to my partner & we'll try to help Nina.

Me- OK, I think Nina needs me anyways.

**In Nina's hospital room (Nobody's POV) **

Nina- Fabian!

Fabian- Nina!

_Fabian runs up to Nina & kisses her. _

Fabian- Are you alright?

Nina- Yeah Fabes, I'm fine.

**In The Hallway (Olivia's POV)**

Elliot- Olivia, I think we found out who the rapist is.

me- who?

Elliot- Rufus Zeno

me- What? we put that idiot in jail months ago.

Elliot- I know. He must have escaped. I'll call Tutuola & Munch. I'll have them call the local jail to ask if there are any missing prisoners.

Me- And I'll call Casey to let her know. She wants me to update her on this case. Apparently, Nina has an aunt in the agency that not even Nina knows about.

Elliot- I'll go tell Fabian. He should know at least. I think that when Nina gets out of the hospital, Fabian should take her to the squad room to have Casey tell her.

Me- Alright. I'll let Casey know so that she can finally meet her niece. So sad that they have to meet under these circumstances.

**Outside Mercy Hospital (Olivia's POV) **

Me- Casey, it's Olivia.

Casey- Hey Olivia, who's the victim & the suspect?

Me- The victim is your niece, Nina & the suspect is Rufus Zeno.

Casey- WHAT?! We put that idiot in jail months ago.

Me- I know, but apparently, the kids already know Rufus. He kidnapped a few students when they were in England, or so Nina & Fabian, her fiance, tell me.

Casey- I am just shocked. I never knew I had a niece & that mom was alive until last year. I'll be right over.

Me- alright, but don't scare her. She's horrified enough as it is. I've got to go, Nina's friends are here.

Casey- alright, I've got to get ready to see my niece anyways.

_I hang up. _

Me- You must be Amber, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Jerome, Eddie, Alfie, & Joy. I'm detective Benson, but you can call me Olivia.

Amber- I'm Amber, the one with purple in her hair is Patricia, Mara is the dark- haired one, Jerome is the tall blonde, Eddie is the dirty blonde (more blonde than brown), Alfie is the dark skinned one, Joy is the girl standing next to Jerome, & Mick is the one with Mara.

Patricia,Mara,Jerome,Mick,Eddie,Alfie,& Joy-Hi

Me- Hi. Let me take you up to Nina. Patricia & Amber, you two can go in first. It has to be three people in her room, & Fabian refuses to leave her.

Everyone else- Okay.

Me- Alright, let's go.

**In The hallway (Amber's POV) **

_I'm sooo worried about Nina. Is she OK? Who did this to her? What the heck did he do this for? Was it a man? _

Me- Will she be OK?

Olivia- She'll be fine.

_She whispers into Amber's ear about the Assistant district attorney being Nina's aunt._

Me- WHAT? How come she never adopted Nina when her parents died?

Olivia- She never knew her sister & brother in law died or that she had a niece until now.

**In Nina's room (Patricia's POV) **

me- Are you alright Nina?

Nina- yes I'm fine. I'm so glad you two are here.

me- glad to see you too. By the way, everyone else is outside. Olivia told us that three people could be in here at a time & that Fabian refused to leave your side, which everyone find romantic.

Nina & Fabian- Really?

Me & Amber- Yup.

Nina- wow.

Amber- Nina, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when that happened. You were taking birth control, right?

Nina- Of course Amber. thanks to your daily reminder, I haven't forgotten a single pill or shot.

Amber- Oh good.

Fabian- What do you mean daily reminder?

Amber- Nina, do you want to tell him, or shall I?

Nina- I'll tell him. Fabian, I think it's too soon to have children, so I had Amber remind me every day that I needed to take the pill every morning & the shot every week.

Fabian- That's why you left every week?

Nina-Yes

**At Paige's House (Sasha's POV) **

Me- Hey Paige, look at this.

Paige- What is it?

Me- A girl that went to school in England, who graduated a few months ago, was raped.

Paige- let me see.

_Paige throws the newspaper to the ground. _

me- what's the matter?

Paige-A few months ago, I was raped, but the rapist was caught. I think that he might have escaped from prison.

Me- what! I think we should head over to the hospital.

Paige- Why?

Me- I know the victim. It's Nina. She's a girl I went to Union with & we were best friends until she went to Anubis house. I was devastated when she left. We went horseback riding every day.

Paige- No wonder you were so upset when we met.

Me- yup. I still care for her though, even after she left.

Paige- Alright. Wait a minute. who's that next to her hospital bed?

Me- according to this, he's her boyfriend, Fabian Rutter. Why?

Paige- My friend, Stephanie, went out with him until he broke up with her because he didn't think that a long distance relationship would work.

**At Nina's Hospital room (Nina's POV) **

Nurse Dahlia- Amber, Patricia, your boyfriends want you to go to lunch with them & everyone else

Patricia & , we'll be back in about an hour.

me-OK.

_Patricia & Amber leave. Paige and Sasha enter the room. _

Sasha-Nina Martin?

me-Sasha Silver?

Sasha- Yeah Nina, it's me.

me- Oh my god, Sasha.

_Sasha runs to Nina & they hug with tears in their eyes. _

me- Oh Sasha, I've missed you sooo much.

Sasha- then how come you never called or emailed me?

me- I lost your contact information when I went to England & I didn't know where you were when I came back every summer. I'm so sorry.

Sasha- It's fine. Oh, how rude of me. Nina, this is my friend Paige Parker.

me- Sasha, this is my boyfriend Fabian Rutter.

Fabian & Sasha- Hi.

Fabian- Hi Paige. remember me?

Paige- How can I forget you Fabian. After you broke Stephanie's heart before you went back to England.

me- Fabian, is this true?

Fabian- Yes it is. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. I wanted to protect you. Paige, when you see Stephanie, can you give her my Email address? I need to meet her but I want to talk to her without seeing her face-to-face first.

Paige-sure

me- Anyways, Sasha how's everything going for you?

Sasha- Everything's going great. I met Paige and Callie at Canterwood Crest Academy. I went to Canterwood a year after you left. The summer before I went to Canterwood, Cathy, my old intructor, told me about Canterwood since we both knew that I wanted to grow as a rider. I got accepted & I first met Callie when Charm spooked because of a car backfiring & made Heather's horse rear, causing Heather to fall off of her horse. When Mr. Connor came out, he yelled at me because I failed to catch him. Later, my parents & I went into Winchester, where I met my dorm advisor, Livvie, & she explained everything about the rules. After my parents left, Paige came in & we already knew each other via email. Callie, you can come in now. _Callie_ _enters._ Nina & Fabian, meet Callie.

me & Fabian- Hi Callie.

Callie- Hi. Sasha, are you telling the story of your first day again?

Sasha- Yes

Callie- Nina, Sasha wouldn't stop going on & on about her first day until about a week after she came.

me- Oh god.

Callie- But at least everyone has a boyfriend

Fabian-uhhh...

Callie- oops. or girlfriend

Fabian- thanks (he mouthed)

Callie- Sure thing. Sorry, I forgot you were in the room.

Fabian- That's fine.

Me- So, who are you girls going out with?

Callie- I'm going out with Jacob.

Sasha- I'm going out with Eric.

Me- wait, my ex Jacob & Hot Eric?

Sasha-yup.

Callie- Jacob never told me he had an ex

me- He probably forgot all about me.

_Nina starts to cry. everyone is trying to comfort her. _

Fabian- It's OK Nina. You have me now.

Me- I know, but Jacob was my first love.

Sasha- I had a crush on him, but Heather broke us up before we could give it a try.

me- Can you tell Heather thank you for me?

Heather- You can tell her yourself.

_Everyone jumps. _

Heather- Hey Nina

_Heather walks up to Nina & hugs her_

me- Hey Heather. Thank you for doing that for me even though I never asked you to do it.

Heather- You're welcome. I remembered how you two went out & how he broke up with you. I just wanted to do you the favor since if Sasha was a true friend, she wouldn't have even flirted with Jacob. She must have forgotten.

Sasha- I did forget. I couldn't bare it when you left, so I made myself forget. I'm so sorry.

Me- it's OK Sasha. I would've done the same thing.

Heather-Who's your boyfriend Nina?

Me- Of course, how could have I forgotten. Heather, this is my boyfriend Fabian.

Heather-hi

Fabian- Hi

Me- So Heather, who's your boyfriend?

Heather-Troy

Me-really?

Heather-yup.

me- well congrats.

Heather- thanks

Nurse Dahlia-Nina, you're all set to go home. If you'd like, we can call a cab for you for free.

me- thank you. I'll be fine without a cab though.

Nurse Dahlia- OK. Bye

Me-bye

**In the parking lot (Fabian's POV) **

Nina- I can't believe I can finally go home.

Me- me neither. there's one stop we have to make first though. Sasha, Paige, Callie, Heather, do you guys have a ride, or do you want to come with us?

Sasha, Paige, Callie,&Heather- We want to come with

Me & Nina-OK

**In the car (Nina's POV) **

me-Fabian, where are we going?

Fabian- you'll see

Me- OK?

**In the SVU Squadroom (Olivia's POV) **

me- Elliot, call Casey. Nina, Fabian, Sasha Silver, Paige Parker, Callie Harper, & Heather Fox are on their way up.

Elliot- Alright._calls Casey Novak _

Elliot-Casey, it's Elliot. Nina, Fabian & a few other kids are here.

Casey Novak-OK. On my way there.

_A few minutes later... _

Nina- hello Olivia, Elliot. Who are the other two detectives?

me- My bad. Nina, Fabian, this is detective Odafin Tutuola, he prefers fin or detective tutuola.

Nina& Fabian- Hi

_Nina silently chuckles _

Fin- what's so funny Nina?

Nina- Well if you think about it fin, your last name is kinda funny because if you take off the ola, you get tutu.

_Everybody laughs, even detective tutuola. _

Fin- OK, I get it now. _he laughs harder_

Olivia- And this is detective John Munch.

_Nina silently chuckles again _

Nina- so what, one detective's last name is a sound effect?

_everyone laughs again _

__me-I've never seen that side of either of them.

Elliot- Me neither

John- I've never seen that side of you Fin.

Fin- & I've never seen that side of you John.

Nina- OK, so can anybody tell me why I came here? Nobody has told me yet.

Casey- That's because I told them not to tell you Nina.

Nina- Who are you?

Casey- I'm Casey Novak. Your Aunt.

Nina- I never knew I had an aunt, more or less someone in my family who is alive.

Casey- I know. I didn't find out until a few days ago. Olivia told me your mom's name. She was my sister.

Nina- Oh. _Nina starts to cry. _

Casey-Nina, come here.

_Nina runs & hugs her aunt. _

Casey-Shhhhh. It's OK.

_they separate _

Casey- Honestly, I never knew that I had such a beautiful niece. You know, you look a lot like your mother. I would know since your mother & I were identical twins.

Nina- Really?

Casey-yes.

Nina-Oh, Auntie Casey, I forgot to tell you. Fabian & I are engaged. Our wedding is on Easter (it's January 31 (not really)).

Casey- That's fantastic Nina. Do you two want to live with me until you get on your feet?

Nina & Fabian- We'd appreciate that.

Casey- OK, then it's settled. Let's get this case over with & then we'll help you move in.

Nina & Fabian- OK.

Nina- Auntie Casey, we already know who did it. We are just waiting until the detectives catch the idiot again.

Casey-who is he?

Nina- Rufus Zeno. He was arrested a few months ago for Paige's rape.

Casey-really

Paige- Yes. Hello mom

Casey-Paige, is that really you?

Paige- Yes. It's me mom.

Nina, Fabian, Sasha, Callie, & Heather- MOM?!

Paige- Yes. My mom is the ADA, also known as the assistant district attorney.

Sasha-Wow Paige. I never knew that your mom worked with the police.

Nina- I have a cousin that I met a few days ago?

Paige & Casey-Yes

Nina- OK. Let's just finish this thing. I have an idea, but it puts another girl at risk.

_Patricia, Amber, Eddie, Joy, Jerome, Alfie, Mick, & Mara_ _run in _

P,A,E,Joy,Jerry, Al,Mick,&Mara- Nina! Fabian!

Nina & Fabian- hey guys. how'd you find us?

Everyone (from anubis house)- We tracked your phones.

Nina- How?

Casey-That's now allowed Nina.

Nina-really?

Casey- yup. Technologists told me when that would be allowed and apparently so did your friends. Who are they though?

Nina- The blonde girl is Amber, the blonde tall boy is Jerome, the other blonde boy is Eddie, the girl with the dark brown,relatively curly hair is Mara, the other dark brown haired girl is Joy, the third blonde is Mick, the dark skinned boy is Alfie, and the other girl is Patricia. Guys, this is my aunt Casey, my cousin Paige, my Best American friend Sasha, her bestie Callie, & one of my other friends, Heather.

Amber- Heather, I like your style.

Heather- thanks. I like your style too.

Casey- Amber, Nina has told me that when my mother, her gran, died, your parents adopted


	2. Chapter 2

_musicrox14- KT, would you like to do the disclaimer?_

_KT- Sure. musicrox14 doesn't own anything except for her OCs._

**What would happen if House of Anubis, Law & Order; SVU, & Canterwood Crest came together? BTW, I do NOT own House of Anubis, SVU, OR Canterwood Crest! **

**At Anubis House **

Nina- Hey guys, since we'll be graduating this year, why not move to America so we can all be together after we graduate?

Amber- I LOVE the idea! What about you guys?

Fabian, Alfie, Mick, & Jerome- I'm cool with that. As long as we are all in the same neighborhood, I'm cool with it.

Everyone else (including KT, Willow, Piper, & Poppy) - Amazing. I love the idea!

Nina- Great. I'll call one of my old friends whose dad runs a real estate company to find us a neighborhood where we can all live together later.

(BTW, Nina's Gran died & she's still getting over it. Her funeral was postponed until Nina returns to America)

**At Canterwood Crest Academy **

Sasha- Paige, I love that we'll be staying together in New York City! Do you mind if Callie comes too?

Paige- Of course Sasha. My parents already figured that you'd want to bring Callie along. Everything's all set for summer break.

Sasha- I know. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all. After all, this is the first time that the three of us; You, me & Callie. It still gives me goose bumps just thinking about it.

Paige- I know you're nervous. I would be too if I just got a boyfriend before summer & my two best friends & I were going over one of my best friend's house. Which reminds me, do your parents know that Callie & I want to stay at your place next summer?

Sasha- Yup. All set for next summer.

Callie- Almost ready for school? I can't believe that we'll be staying at your place this summer Paige.

Paige- Yeah almost set. I can't believe it either!

**After House of Anubis students graduate… (Nina's POV)**

Me- I can't believe we're finally here! I missed this place.

Fabian- What city are we moving into anyways?

Me- We are moving into one of the biggest & busiest cities in New England (Where Nina grew up), New York City.

Amber- Really? That's amazing! Isn't NYC the city with the most fashion ever?

Me- Yes Amber.

**At Paige's House (Sasha's POV)**

Paige- So good to be home. I missed being here, aside from all of the plants.

_**Callie, Paige, & I all laugh**_

Me- I know. I love being here.

Callie- Will your parents be mad if we sleep anywhere other than the guest rooms? I remember Sasha telling me that at Heather's house, her parents got really mad at her when she slept in Heather's room by accident since they were watching a movie.

Paige- Heck no. My parents only care that we get sleep. Sasha, is that true though?

Me- Yes. Heather & I were about to punch the wall until common sense hit us. We realized that if we broke any bones, we wouldn't be able to ride until the bone healed.

**At Nina & Fabian's new house (Nina's POV) **

Fabian- Nina, how could you afford all of this?

Me- Well, when Gran died, Amber's parents adopted me. She knew I would need a place to stay over the holidays.

Fabian- Oh. Well Nina, I guess we shall get to bed. (Covers a yawn) Probably best in two different rooms since our marriage isn't until August. I still can't believe Amber's planning the wedding.

Me- Ok, well night Fabian.

Just before Nina fell asleep. (Fabian was already asleep. It was midnight)

Me- Who's there. Hello?

Rufus- Awww. Don't you recognize me Nina?

Me- Rufus. I th…thought you were d...d….dead.

Rufus- Well then, I guess I tricked you & your friends very well. Including Victor Rodemnaar, Jr.

Me- Get Away from me!

Rufus takes off his clothes & Nina's. You get what happened from there.

Me- STOP IT RUFUS!

Rufus leaves.

Me- FABIAN!

Fabian runs in.

Fabian-Nina what's the matter?

Me- I've been raped. (Crying)

Fabian- I'll call the police. Then you're going to go with them to the hospital to find out what happened.

Me- OK.

**In the Special Victims Unit Squadroom. **

Captain Cragen- There was an eighteen year old girl who was raped last night. Her boyfriend knows & trusts only this team. Olivia, I want you to interview the victim. Elliot, I want you to interview the boyfriend.

Detectives Olivia Benson & Elliot Stabler- Alright captain.

**At Mercy General Hospital (Olivia's POV) **

Me- Hi, I'm detective Olivia Benson. What's your name?

Nina- Hi, I'm Nina Martin.

Me- Hi Nina. Do you have any family we can call to let them know you're here?

Nina- No. Wait, yes. Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Mara Jaffray, Joy Mercer, & KT Rush, along with Amber' parents.

Me- OK. Are there any other Martins we can call?

Nina- No. My parents died in a car crash & Gran died last year.

Me- I'm so sorry. Who were your parents? Maybe we've investigated your parent's death.

Nina- My father was Theodore Martin & my mother was Sarah Martin, her maiden name was Blake.

Me- OK, well we'll see what we can do. We have investigated your parents' death. It was a case I helped with.

Nina- Could you please send Amber & Patricia in when they get here?

Me- Sure Nina.

**In the hallway (Fabian's POV) **

Detective Stabler- Hello. I'm detective Stabler, but you can call me Elliot.

Me- Hi Elliot, I'm Fabian.

Elliot- Fabian, do you know exactly what happened to your girlfriend?

Me- Well, all I know is that she was raped & that she knows who it is.

Elliot- Did she tell you who raped her? I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help Nina. If it feels like I'm interrogating you, let me know.

Me- It's fine. She didn't tell me, but I think I already know who did it.

Elliot- Who?

Me- Rufus. Rufus Zeno.

Elliot- Why do you think that?

Me- Well, Nina felt that someone was watching her since we came here after we graduated from Anubis house, which is in England, where I'm from. Actually, the only American graduate students are Nina, KT, & Eddie. She told me that it was a blonde man, so I narrowed it down to Rufus, Eddie, Mick, & Jerome. Eddie, Mick & Jerome already know that Nina & I are engaged, so I knew it was Rufus.

Elliot- Well, let me talk to my partner & we'll try to help Nina.

Me- OK, I think Nina needs me anyways.

**In Nina's hospital room (Nobody's POV) **

Nina- Fabian!

Fabian- Nina!

**_Fabian runs up to Nina & kisses her. _**

Fabian- Are you alright?

Nina- Yeah Fabes, I'm fine.

**In The Hallway (Olivia's POV)**

Elliot- Olivia, I think we found out who the rapist is.

me- who?

Elliot- Rufus Zeno

me- What? we put that idiot in jail months ago.

Elliot- I know. He must have escaped. I'll call Tutuola & Munch. I'll have them call the local jail to ask if there are any missing prisoners.

Me- And I'll call Casey to let her know. She wants me to update her on this case. Apparently, Nina has an aunt in the agency that not even Nina knows about.

Elliot- I'll go tell Fabian. He should know at least. I think that when Nina gets out of the hospital, Fabian should take her to the squad room to have Casey tell her.

Me- Alright. I'll let Casey know so that she can finally meet her niece. So sad that they have to meet under these circumstances.

**Outside Mercy Hospital (Olivia's POV) **

Me- Casey, it's Olivia.

Casey- Hey Olivia, who's the victim & the suspect?

Me- The victim is your niece, Nina & the suspect is Rufus Zeno.

Casey- WHAT?! We put that idiot in jail months ago.

Me- I know, but apparently, the kids already know Rufus. He kidnapped a few students when they were in England, or so Nina & Fabian, her fiance, tell me.

Casey- I am just shocked. I never knew I had a niece & that mom was alive until last year. I'll be right over.

Me- Alright, but don't scare her. She's horrified enough as it is. I've got to go, Nina's friends are here.

Casey- Alright, I've got to get ready to see my niece anyways.

**_I hang up. _**

Me- You must be Amber, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Jerome, Eddie, Alfie, & Joy. I'm detective Benson, but you can call me Olivia.

Amber- I'm Amber, the one with purple in her hair is Patricia, Mara is the dark-haired one, Jerome is the tall blonde, Eddie is the dirty blonde (more blonde than brown), Alfie is the dark skinned one, Joy is the girl standing next to Jerome, & Mick is the one with Mara.

Patricia,Mara,Jerome,Mick,Eddie,Alfie,& Joy-Hi

Me- Hi. Let me take you up to Nina. Patricia & Amber, you two can go in first. It has to be three people in her room, & Fabian refuses to leave her.

Everyone else- Okay.

Me- Alright, let's go.

**In The hallway (Amber's POV) **

_I'm sooo worried about Nina. Is she OK? Who did this to her? What the heck did he do this for? Was it a man? _

Me- Will she be OK?

Olivia- She'll be fine.

**_She whispers into Amber's ear about the Assistant district attorney being Nina's aunt._**

Me- WHAT? How come she never adopted Nina when her parents died?

Olivia- She never knew her sister, mother, & brother in law died or that she had a niece until now.

**In Nina's room (Patricia's POV) **

me- Are you alright Nina?

Nina- yes I'm fine. I'm so glad you two are here.

me- glad to see you too. By the way, everyone else is outside. Olivia told us that three people could be in here at a time & that Fabian refused to leave your side, which everyone finds romantic.

Nina & Fabian- Really?

Me & Amber- Yup.

Nina- Wow.

Amber- Nina, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when that happened. You were taking birth control, right?

Nina- Of course Amber. thanks to your daily reminder, I haven't forgotten a single pill or shot.

Amber- Oh good.

Fabian- What do you mean daily reminder?

Amber- Nina, do you want to tell him, or shall I?

Nina- I'll tell him. Fabian, I think it's too soon to have children, so I had Amber remind me every day that I needed to take the pill every morning & the shot every week.

Fabian- That's why you left every week?

Nina-Yes

**At Paige's House (Sasha's POV) **

Me- Hey Paige, look at this.

Paige- What is it?

Me- A girl that went to school in England, who graduated a few months ago, was raped.

Paige- let me see.

**_Paige throws the newspaper to the ground. _**

me- what's the matter?

Paige-A few months ago, I was raped, but the rapist was caught. I think that he might have escaped from prison.

Me- What! I think we should head over to the hospital.

Paige- Why?

Me- I know the victim. It's Nina. She's a girl I went to Union with & we were best friends until she went to Anubis house. I was devastated when she left. We went horseback riding every day.

Paige- No wonder you were so upset when we met.

Me- Yup. I still care for her though, even after she left.

Paige- Alright. Wait a minute. Who's that next to her hospital bed?

Me- According to this, he's her boyfriend, Fabian Rutter. Why?

Paige- My friend, Stephanie, went out with him until he broke up with her because he didn't think that a long distance relationship would work.

**At Nina's Hospital room (Nina's POV) **

Nurse Dahlia- Amber, Patricia, your boyfriends want you to go to lunch with them & everyone else.

Patricia & Amber- OK Nina, we'll be back in about an hour.

me-OK.

**_Patricia & Amber leave. Paige and Sasha enter the room. _**

Sasha-Nina Martin?

me-Sasha Silver?

Sasha- Yeah Nina, it's me.

me- Oh my god, Sasha.

**_Sasha runs to Nina & they hug with tears in their eyes. _**

me- Oh Sasha, I've missed you soooo much.

Sasha- Then how come you never called or emailed me?

me- I lost your contact information when I went to England & I didn't know where you were when I came back every summer. I'm so sorry.

Sasha- It's fine. Oh, how rude of me. Nina, this is my friend Paige Parker.

me- Sasha, this is my boyfriend Fabian Rutter.

Fabian & Sasha- Hi.

Fabian- Hi Paige. remember me?

Paige- How can I forget you Fabian. After you broke Stephanie's heart before you went back to England.

me- Fabian, is this true?

Fabian- Yes it is. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. I wanted to protect you. Paige, when you see Stephanie, can you give her my email address? I need to meet her but I want to talk to her without seeing her face-to-face first.

Paige-sure

me- Anyways, Sasha how's everything going for you?

Sasha- Everything's going great. I met Paige and Callie at Canterwood Crest Academy. I went to Canterwood a year after you left. The summer before I went to Canterwood, Cathy, our old instructor told me about Canterwood since we both knew that I wanted to grow as a rider. I got accepted & I first met Callie when Charm spooked because of a car backfiring & made Heather's horse rear, causing Heather to fall off of her horse. When Mr. Conner came out, he yelled at me because I failed to catch him. Later, my parents & I went into Winchester, where I met my dorm adviser Livvie, & she explained everything about the rules. After my parents left, Paige came in & we already knew each other via email. Callie, you can come in now. _Callie_ _enters._ Nina & Fabian, meet Callie.

me & Fabian- Hi Callie.

Callie- Hi. Sasha, are you telling the story of your first day again?

Sasha- Yes

Callie- Nina, Sasha wouldn't stop going on & on about her first day until about a week after she came.

me- Oh god.

Callie- But at least everyone has a boyfriend.

Fabian-uhhh...

Callie- oops. or girlfriend

Fabian- thanks (he mouthed)

Callie- Sure thing. Sorry, I forgot you were in the room.

Fabian- That's fine.

Me- So, who are you girls going out with?

Callie- I'm going out with Jacob.

Sasha- I'm going out with Eric.

Me- wait, my ex Jacob & Hot Eric?

Sasha-yup.

Callie- Jacob never told me he had an ex

me- He probably forgot all about me.

**_Nina starts to cry. everyone is trying to comfort her. _**

Fabian- It's OK Nina. You have me now.

Me- I know, but Jacob was my first love.

Sasha- I had a crush on him, but Heather broke us up before we could give it a try.

me- Can you tell Heather thank you for me?

Heather- You can tell her yourself.

**_Everyone jumps. _**

Heather- Hey Nina

**_Heather walks up to Nina & hugs her_**

me- Hey Heather. Thank you for doing that for me even though I never asked you to do it.

Heather- You're welcome. I remembered how you two went out & how he broke up with you. I just wanted to do you the favor since if Sasha was a true friend, she wouldn't have even flirted with Jacob. She must have forgotten.

Sasha- I did forget. I couldn't bare it when you left, so I made myself forget. I'm so sorry.

Me- It's OK Sasha. I would've done the same thing.

Heather-Who's your boyfriend Nina?

Me- Of course, how could have I forgotten. Heather, this is my boyfriend Fabian.

Heather-hi

Fabian- Hi

Me- So Heather, who's your boyfriend?

Heather-Troy

Me-Really?

Heather-yup.

me- Well congrats.

Heather- thanks

Nurse Dahlia-Nina, you're all set to go home. If you'd like, we can call a cab for you for free.

me- thank you. I'll be fine without a cab though.

Nurse Dahlia- OK. Bye

Me-bye

**In the parking lot (Fabian's POV) **

Nina- I can't believe I can finally go home.

Me- me neither. there's one stop we have to make first though. Sasha, Paige, Callie, Heather, do you guys have a ride, or do you want to come with us?

Sasha, Paige, Callie,&Heather- We want to come with

Me & Nina-OK

**In the car (Nina's POV) **

me-Fabian, where are we going?

Fabian- you'll see

Me- OK?

**In the SVU Squadroom (Olivia's POV) **

me- Elliot, call Casey. Nina, Fabian, Sasha Silver, Paige Parker, Callie Harper, & Heather Fox are on their way up.

Elliot- Alright.**_calls Casey Novak _**

Elliot-Casey, it's Elliot. Nina, Fabian & a few other kids are here.

Casey Novak-OK. On my way there.

_A few minutes later... _

Nina- hello Olivia, Elliot. Who are the other two detectives?

me- My bad. Nina, Fabian, this is detective Odafin Tutuola, he prefers Fin or detective Tutuola.

Nina& Fabian- Hi

**_Nina silently chuckles _**

Fin- what's so funny Nina?

Nina- Well if you think about it Fin, your last name is kinda funny because if you take off the ola, you get tutu.

**_Everybody laughs, even detective Tutuola. _**

Fin- OK, I get it now.** _he laughs harder_**

Olivia- And this is detective John Munch.

**_Nina silently chuckles again _**

Nina- so what, one detective's last name is a sound effect?

**_everyone laughs again _**

me-I've never seen that side of either of them.

Elliot- Me neither

John- I've never seen that side of you Fin.

Fin- & I've never seen that side of you John.

Nina- OK, so can anybody tell me why I came here? Nobody has told me yet.

Casey- That's because I told them not to tell you Nina.

Nina- Who are you?

Casey- I'm Casey Novak. Your Aunt.

Nina- I never knew I had an aunt, more or less someone in my family who is alive.

Casey- I know. I didn't find out until a few days ago. Olivia told me your mom's name. She was my sister.

Nina- Oh. **_Nina starts to cry. _**

Casey-Nina, come here.

**_Nina runs & hugs her aunt. _**

Casey-Shhhhh. It's OK.

**_they separate _**

Casey- Honestly, I never knew that I had such a beautiful niece. You know, you look a lot like your mother. I would know since your mother & I were identical twins.

Nina- Really?

Casey-yes.

Nina-Oh, Auntie Casey, I forgot to tell you. Fabian & I are engaged. Our wedding is on Easter (it's January 31 (not really)).

Casey- That's fantastic Nina. Do you two want to live with me until you get on your feet?

Nina & Fabian- We'd appreciate that.

Casey- OK, then it's settled. Let's get this case over with & then we'll help you move in.

Nina & Fabian- OK.

Nina- Auntie Casey, we already know who did it. We are just waiting until the detectives catch the idiot again.

Casey-who is he?

Nina- Rufus Zeno. He was arrested a few months ago for Paige's rape.

Casey-really?

Paige- Yes. Hello mom

Casey-Paige, is that really you?

Paige- Yes. It's me mom.

Nina, Fabian, Sasha, Callie, & Heather- MOM?!

Paige- Yes. My mom is the ADA, also known as the assistant district attorney.

Sasha-Wow Paige. I never knew that your mom worked with the police.

Nina- I have a cousin that I met a few days ago?

Paige & Casey-Yes

Nina- OK. Let's just finish this thing. I have an idea, but it puts another girl at risk.

**_Patricia, Amber, Eddie, Joy, Jerome, Alfie, Mick, & Mara_ _run in _**

P,A,E,Joy,Jerry, Al,Mick,&Mara- Nina! Fabian!

Nina & Fabian- hey guys. how'd you find us?

Everyone (from Anubis house)- We tracked your phones.

Nina- How?

Casey-That's now allowed Nina.

Nina-really?

Casey- yup. Technologists told me when that would be allowed and apparently so did your friends. Who are they though?

Nina- The blonde girl is Amber, the blonde tall boy is Jerome, the other blonde boy is Eddie, the girl with the dark brown,relatively curly hair is Mara, the other dark brown haired girl is Joy, the third blonde is Mick, the dark skinned boy is Alfie, and the other girl is Patricia. Guys, this is my aunt Casey, my cousin Paige, my Best American friend Sasha, her bestie Callie, & one of my other friends, Heather.

Amber- Paige, Heather, I like your style.

Paige &Heather- thanks. I like your style too.

Casey- Amber, Nina has told me that when my mother, her gran, died, your parents adopted her. Is this true?

**I'm sorry I haven't had the time to update. I was working on one of my other stories.**

Amber- Yes. If you want to adopt her from us, you can.

Casey- I can't. I hardly have time for Paige.

Paige- I have an idea!

Amber- I think we have the same idea.

Paige & Amber- Let's all go shopping!

Sasha- We need new clothes anyways.

Paige- Oh Sasha, I forgot to tell you.

Sasha- What is it Paige?

Paige- I got a horse!

Sasha- WHAT!? That's huge! Congrats Paige! Can Nina, Callie & I teach you how to ride?

Paige- Sure. I've already picked a stable for her & she's already there.

Sasha- That's great Paige! Nina, do you remember how to ride?

Nina- Of course. The school had a stable, so I could board Whisper there.

Sasha- Oh good. I'm surprised they allowed the horse on the plane.

Nina- They didn't. I went over by boat.

Fabian- I thought you always flew to the school.

Nina- I did after my first year. Mike & Doug took care of her over the summer & Mr. Conner allowed me to ride one of the school horses, Luna, until I went back to England. He was a really close friend of my mother's.

Fabian- You must really miss your parents, gran, & everybody.

Nina- I do, but at least I now know I have an aunt & cousin still alive.

Casey- Anyways, back to the plan to get Rufus back in jail. One of you girls has to agree to help though.

Joy- I'm in. What do I have to do?

Casey- You have to allow Rufus to rape you. Text Nina when he's in.

Joy- I'll do it.

_that night_

_**Joy is reading "Dog Tags 1"**_

_**Rufus knocks**_

Rufus- Hello. I'm Rene Zeldman. Someone told me you are the sluttiest person they know.

Joy- That's right. What of it?

Rufus- I was wondering if you'd like to have sex with me.

Joy- Sure.

(**joy, **_Nina)_

**Nina, he's about to do it.**

_Alright. Keep him busy until I can send the team over in about 5 min._

**Please hurry**

_**Joy deletes the text conversation**_

Rufus- Who was that?

Joy- Nobody. Let's just start.

_**Joy starts to undress herself while Rufus undresses himself**_

_**Joy lays on her back on the bed, her legs apart**_

_**Rufus starts probing Joy's vagina**_

_**Rufus enters Joy's vagina**_

_**Rufus is kissing Joy while having sex**_

_**Rufus & Joy have an orgasm**_

_**Rufus penetrates**_

_**Joy then starts licking Rufus' penis**_

_**She sticks his penis in her mouth**_

_**Seamen comes out of his penis & she starts swallowing it as fast as she can.**_

_**Joy then kneels on the edge of the bed, her but towards Rufus**_

_**Rufus then sticks his penis into her anus**_

_**She waits until he has a third orgasm, this time in her anus, before she asks him to stop for a minute.**_

Joy- That was amazing! Let's do it again, this time, only in the vagina.

Rufus- OK. That's my favorite style anyways

_**Rufus probes her vagina again**_

_**Rufus enters her vagina**_

_**Rufus penetrates her vagina, going towards the cervix**_

_**Rufus has an orgasm**_

_**This process continues over & over again 20 times. Joy is loving this. So is Rufus.**_

Joy- we should do this again tomorrow

Rufus- OK. You're the best girl I've ever had sex with, you know that?

Joy- I didn't know that.

Rufus- Well you are. Joy Mercer, will you marry me?

Joy- Yes.

_a few days after the wedding_

Nina- Joy, how can you do this to me & Paige?!

Joy- I'm not regretting this. I love him & he loves me. We're going to have children together & be happy until we die.

Nina- He's 68 years old!

Joy- To be honest with you, I'm 64.

Nina- WHAT!

_that night_

Joy- Hey honey, how was your day?

Rufus- Lonely. I spent all day without you.

Joy- I know. Will creating our first child make you feel better?

Rufus- Yes.

_**they enter the bedroom**_

_**Joy undresses Rufus, then he undresses her.**_

_**Joy then lays down on the bed, legs apart**_

_**Rufus is near her**_

_**Rufus probes & enters her vagina**_

_**Joy is having so much fun**_

_**Rufus then penetrates Joy**_

_**He has an orgasm inside her.**_

_**The seamen flows to where her egg is.**_

_**The sperm make it to the egg & one of them fertilize it**_

_two weeks later_

Doctor- congratulations, you're going to have a baby

Joy- See Rufus. I told you so.

Rufus- yes you did sweetie.

Joy- Do you know what gender it is?

Doctor- Sorry, but we can't figure out if it is a boy or a girl until between the 18th & 26th week.

Joy- Oh. It's OK. How silly of me to think that the baby was so far along when it's only two weeks along.

Rufus- It's OK sweetie. Wishful thinking.

_at the station_

Fabian- I can't believe she **married **Rufus!

Sasha- Neither can I!

Nina- Is it just me, or is the room spinning? Why is everything going blurry?

_**Nina faints. Victor catches her.**_

Sasha- Nina!

Fabian- Nina! What are you doing here Victor?

Victor- What? Can't a guy visit his own granddaughter?

Fabian- You're Nina's grandfather?

Victor- Yes. You didn't know it until now. She still doesn't know. I beg of you, don't tell her. I want to tell her when she's ready.

Fabian- Not a word of this will go to Nina. Victor, go. I'll stay in your place here so when she wakes up, she'll never know you were here.

_**Victor goes back to his house**_

Fabian- I hope you wake up soon baby girl. We all need you & miss you. You're what keeps me going.

Sasha- I need my best friend around.

_**Nina wakes up**_

Nina- What happened?

Sasha- You fainted.

Nina- How long was I out?

Paige- You were out for seventeen hours.

Nina- What? Who are you all?

Joy- She probably doesn't remember anything.

Fabian- Nina, do you remember me?

Nina- Fabian! Who are these people?

Fabian- Sasha, Paige, & Joy. Sasha's the dark brown-haired, green-eyed girl who is also your best American friend; Joy is the other dark brown-haired girl; & Paige, your cousin, is the red-haired girl.

Nina- Do I have friends from any other country?

Fabian- Yes, you do. Amber, your best British friend, Patricia, Eddie, Mara, Alfie, & Jerome. Your only enemy is Joy, the girl who tried & failed to separate us. Do you remember Robert Frobisher-Smythe?

Nina- Yeah. Now my memories are coming back to me Fabian!

Fabian- Oh thank Anubis.

Amber- Hey! That's my line Fabian!

Fabian- What do you mean Amber?

Amber- musicrox14 originally wrote me with that line, not you!

musicrox14- Uhh Amber.

Amber- Yes musicrox14?

musicrox14- I wrote that Fabian said that. Hi Nina. How're you feeling?

Nina- I've been better. Thanks musicrox14.

musicrox14- Sure.

Victor- I'm glad you're OK Nina.

Nina- Thanks Victor. Wow, I never thought I'd ever say that.

musicrox14- Nobody does. Hi Victor.

Victor- Hey musicrox14.

Amber- Good point musicrox14. (What? can't I put myself as a character?)

Sasha- I'm just glad you're safe Nina.

Paige- Me too cuz.

Nina- Thanks guys.

Gran- (Not the one in the show, on the other side) The doctor said we could bring you home.

Nina- Oh thank god.

_on the way out_

Gran- I just need to go to the restroom & then we'll be on our way. OK?

Nina- Kay. (everyone has already headed to Nina's house)

_**While Nina's waiting, someone who looks exactly like her walks up.**_

Victoria- Hi. I'm Victoria Martin.

Nina- Hi Victoria. I'm Nina Martin. I think we're identical twins.

Victoria- We are. Gran on dad's side took care of you & gran on mom's side took care of me.

Nina- Wow.

_**someone walks up & bangs Victoria upside the head**_

Nina- Victoria!

Doctor- What happened?

Nina- Victoria & I were just catching up when someone walked up & banged her upside the head!

Gran- Oh god.

_Victoria's pov_

Kendall- Victoria. Victoria

Victoria- Kendall? What are you doing here?

Kendall- You know how the chosen one has her Osirian & how they can talk to each other while they're asleep?

Victoria- Yeah. I know Nina's one Chosen one & Eddie is her Osirian. That still doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here?

Kendall- I'm your Osirian. It's complicated since we're in different time zones. I'm supposed to protect you. Here are some memories that lead you to cut & up to now.

_**Kendall shows Victoria her past & present (not going into detail)**_

Kendall- You have to remain alive. Your chances of survival, by the looks of it, are pretty slim. You have to beat the odds. We're going to be in NYC in a few days. You have to stay alive. Please don't die. Don't tell anyone about this. Hug?

_**Victoria walks up to Kendall's open arms & hugs him**_

_**Victoria wakes up in a hospital room**_

Victoria- What happened?

Nina- Oh thank god. You were hit on the head with a frying pan. We don't know who did it, but we need to find out who.

Victoria- How was I hit with a frying pan?

Nina- Like Gibbs slaps his agents on NCIS.

Victoria- That explains so much. How long was I out?

Nina- About a week.

Victoria- My school's going to kill me!

Nina- I already took care of that. We have the same handwriting, so I forged all of your papers & stuff & sent them in to the school. So far, you have an A in biology, geometry, & English, a B+ in History, & A-s in Spanish, Health, & band. Since we have the same vocals too, I decided to go to your classes for you since I'm already out of school & I don't start college until next semester. They couldn't tell the difference. In history, you're learning about the Revolutionary war. In bio, you're going to be dissecting frogs. Yuck. In Geometry, you're reviewing for a quiz next Tuesday. In English, you're text marking. In Spanish, you're practicing foods, beverages, etc. In health, you're learning about the human body. & in band, you're practicing We Shall Overcome by Tasie Dharanj & Brad Kavanagh.

Victoria- Thanks.

Nina- No problem. Apparently, when Rufus raped me, he stuck a knife in my back that paralyzed me from the waist down.

Victoria- I'm so sorry Nina.

Nina- It's OK. I've grown used to it. I learned how to get along without my legs. I even got a guide dog. Her name is Melody. I named her that because I was thinking of you when I got her.

Victoria- What did you tell them though when they saw you in the wheelchair?

Nina- I just said that I got paralyzed over the weekend but I didn't remember how.

Victoria- For whatever reason, I can't walk either.

Nurse- That's because in order for us to save you, we had to perform surgery on your spinal cord. We ended up paralyzing you from the waist down by accident. It was irreversible. I'm sorry.

Victoria- It's OK.

Nina- When they said that, I got another guide dog for you & named her Star, knowing you like that name.

Victoria- Thanks Nina.

Nina- Of course.


End file.
